D day
by Linneagb
Summary: Seth is planning something to express his love for Tracy... what?... read and find out


I opened my eyes, groaned and rolled over in my bed. On the other side of the big- size bed, Tracy was still sleeping. I smiled, and started playing with her hair. Still, to this day, every morning, every day, I could stop a moment, and pinch my own arm, just to make sure, that me and Tracy was the reality- and not just a wonderful dream. Just to make sure I wasn´t going to wake up, to a reality, without my loved one.

I took a deep breath, stood up, and walked over to the wardrobe, to pick out clothes for the Day with a big D.

_Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?  
I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me  
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?  
Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine?_

The rough start of our relationship, were now only memories. Memories that seemed so far away the could as well have been in another life, in another world. It had been hard, just like everything else. I both of our lives. We both came from a world with underdogs, with bullying- victims, but most of all, with loads and loads of love. During my years and years in care, I- like so many others, had secretly dreamed about a princess, that I could save on my white knight, and who would love me with all of her heart.

I knew, that I had found my princess, knew that we had saved each other, and I knew, that this was the day to make it official, this was the Day with big D.

_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,  
I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world_

I had been in love- no- I had thought I had been in love, many times. In girls at the same care- homes as me, girls at school, girls I met while travelling with the band. But no one had ever made me feel like I felt when I was with Tracy.

And today, I loved her more than ever, today, the Day with a big D.

_Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you caved all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
In love with you_

I walked over to the kitchen, tip- toed not to wake her, just to have the chance to wake her up when I had made breakfast. Fixing breakfast for Tracy was never easy, constantly she tried a new kind of breakfast, and she almost never ate the same things from one day to another. While the coffee was making itself, I walked around in the kitchen and tried to decide what to put on a tray to bring to Tracy.

I had to go on the safe items, the ones she always liked, because there was no way I would mess it up, on the morning of the Day with a big D.

_Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed  
And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said?  
And tender touches, just to show you how I feel  
Or should I act so cool like it was no big deal?_

I walked back to mine and Tracy´s bedroom, sat down on the bed, and put the tray in my lap, and reached a hand towards Tracy, touched her face with tender touches to wake her up. She opened her eyes and pushed herself into sitting position. I reached her the tray.

"Aw, you wouldn´t have had to do this." She said. But I knew, that this was what I wanted to do, to make the best start possible of the Day with a big D.

_Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this  
I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it  
'Cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same  
My heart would fall apart if someone said your name_

_I was so unbelievably in love with Tracy, completely falling for her, I hoped that nothing and no one would ever catch me. I loved this feeling, I didn´t want it to go away. _

_And now, the feeling was growing stronger than ever, today, on the Day with a big D. _

_And truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you caved all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you_

After fixing with everything, I blindfolded Tracy and helped her to get down in the car. I felt my pockets so I had brought everything, car- keys, cell, the surprise. Before getting in the driver´s seat I made a quick phone call to one of my friends to make sure everything was ready.

Michael Milligan, he answered me yes, everything was set up for what made today the Day with a big D.

_I hope I'm not a casualty,  
Hope you won't get up and leave  
Might not mean that much to you  
But to me it's everything, everything_

Tracy was still blindfolded when we walked up in the back- yard of Elm Tree House. All the residents stood there in line, Floss, Harry, Jody, Carmen, Tee, Johnny, Faith, Mo, Elektra, Frank, Tyler, Rick, Gina and Mike. I stopped Tracy so she stood so she could have been looking at them, and then took a deep breath, it was time for my speech.

The speech- it was the beginning of what made today the Day with a big D.

_Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you caved all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love (in love) with you (with you),  
In love (in love) with you (with you)  
In love (in love) with you (with you)  
With you, oh!_

All of the others were holding each paper, Floss held a W, Harry held I, Jody held and L, as did Carmen. Tee held a Y, Johnny an O, Faith a U, Mo held an M, Elektra an A, Frank an R, as did Tyler, Rick held a Y, Gina held an M, and Mike held an E. Before I started my speech, I asked them all to hold up their papers, I made the perfect- sign to them and then turned to Tracy.

"I´ll give you a clue of where we are." I started. "This is where we first met. You came out, with a ladle as a weapon, and you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And… if you answer me yes today, I will be the happiest man on earth." I walked over to the others, sat down on one knee- turned to Tracy but in front of Elektra. I pulled out a small jewelry- box from my pocket, the others held their papers up. I opened the box and reached my arm forward.

"You can take that bindle off now." Tracy pulled the piece of fabric of her head. She gasped, took a step back, and dropped the bindle. As her breath got shaky and her eyes started filling with tears she put her hand over her mouth, and when I signed to her she came to stand right by me.

"Tracy Beaker, would you make me the honor of becoming your husband…. Will you marry me?" There were a couple of seconds of silence, and then…

"Yes, yes I want to marry you, oh Seth." I stood up. Pulled the ring onto Tracy´s finger, and holding Tracy´s head in my hands we kissed. I heard some of the others cheering and Tyler´s

"Yuk, enough with the snogging." But it all seemed so distant. Like we heard it from the other side of a wall.

And that´s when I knew, that what made this day the Day with a big D. It couldn't have worked out better. It had worked out absolutely perfectly.

**Awww, don't you think Tracy and Seth together are super- cute? The song is truly madly deeply by one direction. **


End file.
